interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Look
English Etymology , from (cf. , Middle Dutch loeken, German dialect lugen 'to look out'), from (cf. 'eye', Tocharian AB läk 'to see', Sanskrit 'he sees, perceives'). Pronunciation * , * *: Verb # To try to see, to pay attention to with one’s eyes. #: ''Look at my new car!'' #: Don’t '''look' in the closet.'' # To appear, to seem. #: It '''looks' as if it’s going to rain soon.'' # To give an appearance of being. #: That painting '''looks' nice.'' # To search for, to try to find. # To face or present a view. #: The hotel '''looks' over the valleys of the HinduKush.'' # To expect or anticipate. #: I '''look' to each hour for my lover’s arrival.'' # To express or manifest by a look. #*'1843', Thomas Carlyle, Past and Present, book 2, ch. 6, Monk Samson #*: Once, slipping the money clandestinely, just in the act of taking leave, he slipt it not into her hand but on the floor, and another had it; whereupon the poor Monk, coming to know it, looked mere despair for some days … # To make sure of, to see to. #* 1898, Homer, Samuel Butler (translator), The Odyssey, #*: "Look to it yourself, father," answered Telemachus, "for they say you are the wisest counsellor in the world, and that there is no other mortal man who can compare with you. ... Hyponyms * stare * gaze Derived terms * look about * look after * look around * look at * look away * look back * look down on * look down upon * look for * look forward to * look in on * look into * look on * look out * look out for * look over * look through * look to * look up * look up to * look upon * lookalike, look-alike * looker * lookit * lookout, look-out * look-see * look before you leap * look down one's nose * look daggers at * look here * look oneself * look somebody in the eye * look the other way * look what the cat's brought in * onlooker Translations * Arabic: ( at) *: Egyptian Arabic: *: Moroccan Arabic: * Armenian: * Belarusian: , * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: se, se * Danish: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: kpɔ * Finnish: * French: * German: , , , , , coll.: , , rarely * Hebrew: , , * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Ido: * Irish: , * Italian: * Japanese: (also: to see), (actively), , , * Korean: * Kurdish: * Latin: * Macedonian: * Mongolian: * Norwegian: , * Persian: , * Portuguese: * Russian: ( (imperative)), , , * Santali: * Scots: leuk, luke, luik * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Serbo-Croatian: , * Sicilian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Telugu: (choochu) * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: , * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Czech: * Danish: , , * Dutch: (+ ), er (+ ) * Ewe: dze * Finnish: , * French: , * German: , * Hebrew: * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: * Kurdish: * Norwegian: , * Romanian: * Russian: * Santali: * Scots: leuk, luke, luik * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , , * Telugu: (kanipinchu), (kanabaDu) * Turkish: * Czech: se * Danish: , * Dutch: * Ewe: di * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Kurdish: , * Norwegian: , * Persian: * Russian: * Scots: leuk, luke, luik * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Thai: (mong hăa) * Turkish: * Dutch: (+ ) * Finnish: sijaita (check usage!) * French: , * German: * Japanese: * Kurdish: , * Norwegian: * Scots: leuk, luke, luik * Spanish: * Swahili: * Dutch: (+naar) * Finnish: * Norwegian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * : kyk, lyk * : (ra’a) * : поглеждам * : 睇 tai2 * : 看 (kàn) * : rigardi, aspekti, ŝajni * : regarder * : regardar * : nerîn, berê xwe danê, seh kirin, fekirin, hêv kirin, mêze kirin, mêzandin, mêzîn * : spectare * : agachar * : (didæn), (bin) * : patrzeć * : olhar, parecer * : a vedea, a se uita * : tgittar, guardar, vesair * : mirar * : kuangalia * : tumingin, tingnan,sulyapan, masdan, punahin, pansinin, etc. Noun # The action of looking, an attempt to see. #: Let’s have a '''look' under the hood of the car.'' # Physical appearance, visual impression. #: She got her mother’s '''looks'.'' #: I don’t like the '''look' of the new design.'' # A facial expression. #: He gave me a dirty '''look'.'' #: If '''looks' could kill...'' Translations * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Scots: leuk, luke, luik * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: , * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: (choopu) * Afrikaans: kyk * Arabic: المَرْأى, المَرْآة * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Dutch: uitzicht , look (about a person) * Esperanto: aspekto * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scots: leuk, luke, luik * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: aspettu * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Czech: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Hebrew: * Norwegian: , * Portuguese: * Scots: leuk, luke, luik * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: See also * have a look * if looks could kill Anagrams * * kolo * kool ---- Dutch Pronunciation * * Noun # garlic ---- French Etymology From look Pronunciation * Noun # style; appearance; #: Je trouve que son nouveau '''look' ne lui va pas du tout.'' - I think his new look doesn't suit him at all Derived terms * relooker * relooking Category:200 English basic words Category:Communication ar:look az:look de:look et:look es:look fa:look fr:look ko:look io:look it:look kn:look kk:look ku:look lo:look hu:look ml:look nl:look ja:look no:look oc:look pl:look pt:look ru:look simple:look fi:look sv:look ta:look te:look th:look tr:look vi:look zh:look